Revelations -a DBZ Fan Fic
by the anime
Summary: Follow life of Gohan after Cell Saga where such situations arise that world finds out the truth of cell games.


**Heya everybody...**

 **Why I decided to write to my own story:**

1\. I am a great fan of fan fiction but I observed that most of the dbz stories are uncomplete. So I decided that I will write my own story and will complete it no matter how much time it takes.

2\. Now this story is dbz fan fic which will include Gohan life after **Cell Saga.** The reason being that I ain't very big fan of the way how story proceeded due to following reasons.

· They made Gohan very nervous kind of person and let Videl to have her way with him.

· It's a common saying that everybody gets payback for the sins that he has committed, but in anime Mr. Satan continues to enjoy his fame that he didn't deserve in the first place.

· Even after finding out that her dad is fraud, Videl is depicted as unaffected due to these events, because otherwise she would have thrown fits if it was some other person.

· The biggest reason is in **Buu Saga**. At the climax of this saga when Goku creates a spirit bomb he requests energy from people of earth but they deny him cause they dont trust him , **(** regardless he has sacrificed himself for them many times although he never claimed it. But I think he deserves some credit **)** now what would have happened if Mr. Satan wasn't there people would have refused to give their energy and buu would have won. So despite real saviours are Z-fighters , in the end it was Mr. Satan who convinced the people and became their hero. So the theme of this story will be that if situation arises that Z- fighters have to confront people of earth they will fail in their objective because people will not believe them and will resort to putting their trust in Mr. Satan blindly. So keeping this idea in mind I decided to write this fanfic.

· Last I will keep it as **Gohan and Erasa** , because I think that Erasa's character was wasted and second that she will play a big role in the way the story will proceed.

 ** _PLZ SUPPORT AND GIVE YOUR REVIEWS_**

Note: I don't own Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, Dragon ball kai, Dragon ball GT, Dragon ball super . 'Cause if If I owned story would have proceeded my way and there wouldn't have been Saiyaman , only Gold Fighter.

 **Now beginning with the story** ….

It has been 2 weeks since our favorite young hero Gohan has joined Orange Star High school and it was already getting difficult for him to mingle with humans who were supposed to be normal and it is already getting on his nerves , the reason being what a Demi-Saiyan is supposed to do with a bunch of hormone driven girls who are always on his tail calling him "cute" and asking him to go on dates, Seriously, it has been only two weeks and they already act as if they have known him from ages , then there are those dumb jocks with their self-proclaimed leader Sharpener who keep calling him names as 'nerd' or 'geek'. Though he doesn't wear body fitting clothes but they aren't that baggy

 **(A/N** : I made Gohan wear a white full sleeve buttoned shirt which if someone sees with care shows that he is hiding his body under clothes and black casual pants **)**

Then there is daughter of the self-proclaimed world savior Hercule Satan – Videl Satan, who keeps glaring at him and trying to intimidate him **(keyword – trying)** however she doesn't knows that being subjected to the glares of his own mother, Piccolo and the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, her glare only makes it difficult every time to control his laugh. Although she has the unique and most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen and it was the only reason he developed a little crush on her, but if she continues keeping her habits of stalking him and try to interrogating him everytime they meet, his crush on her will soon be crushed .

Now the reason she is too suspicious of him because ever since he has made his appearance as Gold Fighter in the city she is very furious 'cause she thinks that it's her job and only her job to protect the city and the flying freak is stealing it from her and it has annoyed her too much that she even calls him Credit Thief (Oh the Irony). From what little bit of conversation they have, Gohan deduced that ever since he made the first appearance when he came to get enrolled to school **( yeah, Gohan has already made entry twice before the bank robbery on the school joining day)** he stopped a truck from crushing a lady with her child by simply stopping it with his hand and onlookers have captured that moments and it was on every tv channel for entire day although due to his golden aura his face wasn't clearly captured, but it raised a question in the minds of people- HOW he was able to do so? Didn't Mr. Satan said these were tricks, yet they themselves saw him flying, But fortunately he didn't appear again for a week so people moved on.

Next time he came to buy school accessories and this time he helped a girl's cat from tree but instead of saving cat himself he raised the little girl through his KI and she caught the kitty before it could fall, and the girl was very happy, so happy that she told others also , although the incident wasn't captured on cameras it became a city wide topic for discussion. And then the day of school, when he stopped the bank robbery and displayed more of his powers and this time also it was clearly captured that how the bullets didn't affect him and his extraordinary strength where he lifted the escaping car by punching in the bonut and crushing the engine. However this time he made a little mistake, 'cause to respect his mother's wishes he wore school uniform **(same form anime)** and although the pictures weren't clear again due to his golden aura but onlookers saw everything and told Videl about him wearing school uniform and since he came wearing uniform to school Videl started suspecting him. But after that day he started wearing white shirt and black pants and and for his appearance as gold fighter he asked Bulma for watch in which he wears a blue gi with red sash. So during his first week in school he only had to appear when mayor was taken as hostage.

And Now here we are today, in class where class is waiting for teacher and everybody is on their seats. So let's listen to conversation of our favorite group…

"Videl" said Erasa, a little loud, in her usual bubbly and always cheerful voice when shaking her shoulders didn't work, and when the said girl looked towards her she saw her face adorned with scowl as usual, although already guessing what or rather who is the reason of this reaction she decided to play along " So, whatcha thinking girl ?"

 **"** Its about that golden haired freak. Who the hell does he think he is. Coming to my ci-" but she was cut by Erasa, " Whoa Whoa girl, do you ever think about any other thing. Why are u so hard upon him, it isn't like that he has caused you any harm but only helped u. Don't stress on it otherwise you will get wrinkles before your age".  
But Videl wasn't the one to drop the topic so she continued" no seriously Erasa, why did he choose this city only even after knowing that I am here and well capable to handle anything."

At this Gohan decided to enter the conversation " may be he doesn't know about you or something?"

But he was immediately cut of by Sharpner " What r u talking 'bout nerd boy, everybody knows about Videl Satan- the 2nd strongest person In the world, daughter of the world savior. Not everybody is from mountains, Ya know". So Gohan wisely backed off , but Videl ,although little happy about praise, but at same time clearly annoyed due to the Sharpner's beginning of the infamous speech of her and her father's praise, stopped Sharpner " Cut it Sharpie, you are distracting me from my topic".

But Sharpner as thick headed as he was while flexing his muscles replied " Stop thinking about that trickster, babe when you already have me-oomph- so he was again awarded with the elbow to ribs, courtesy of Videl, with famous reply" DON'T CALL ME BABE, but though my father said these are tricks but I saw myself how he can fly without any ropes and also lifted that falling bus up the cliff. The thing is that how he does it. Damn him! Stupid freak messing with me."

"But Videl how come all those things can't be tricks when your father said they are ", said Erasa. But Videl again countered " I know Erasa, there ain't any way anybody can fly and do those things, this must be some kind of trick. But I don't know how he does them, but one thing is certain that he is also a no-good freak like all those at Cell Games." At these words, Gohan stiffened and wanted to retort but decided not to, 'cause the girl was already suspicious of him, but he was surprised to see a small frown on Erasa's face that came and went immediately. It surprised him that as it appeared that she also doesn't believe in Mr. Satan. However the conversation was end by arrival of , their Science teacher.

"Good Morning Class" and after receiving reply he continued "Today we are graced by another student who scored highest scores after Mr. Son, and although I want to hope that you will actually learn something from him, but considering your experience with Mr. Son, I know it won't happen, so lets continue" – he looks towards door – " here is your cue , son".

Now everybody would have already guessed a nerd if not due to their experience with Gohan, whom they termed as nerd on his first day due to his uniform, but later when he started wearing casual clothes, came to found out that he if not well built **(Oh how wrong they are)** is also not skinny, so they decided to wait. And the kid that entered was far from nerd- wearing a fitting gray shirt that showed off his slightly lean yet well toned and defined muscles with black pants **( I am fan of black)** a calm yet serious face with light brown hair covering his forehead which was also covered by a red bandana, the boy was giving an aura of confidence and superiority thus clearly showing 'mind your own business' attitude, and everybody at once realized that the new kid is not the one to be messed with, but somehow to Gohan, he seemed familiar.

"Introduce youself son". The new kid started scanning each and everybody and momentarily lingering on Videl and clearly halting on Gohan's face for two seconds – which surprised Gohan, and after knowing that the kid was scanning their KI he also did the same and was amazed to find the kids KI was far higher than other students.  
After that he introduced himself " Hi everybody, I am Troy, I come from south island but for schooling purposes I am currently living in west city. I love studies and Martial arts" - at this videl Immediately perked up—" and I hope we will get along well." Immediately whispers of 'hot' and 'handsome' from girls side started but surprisingly boys kept quiet.

The teacher spoke again" Now Mr. Troy, you can take seat near Erasa, Ms. Erasa please raise your hand". Erasa raised her hand and Troy went up towards the seat and sat there, and while teacher was taking attendance, Erasa as usual in her bubbly and friendly voice decided to introduce herself and her friends to him

" Hi Troy, my name is Erasa with E." Troy replied " Hey Erasa" in same calm manner. Then Erasa introduced other friends " and these here are my friends, the blond muscle head is Sharpner and the girl with pig tails is Videl". At this Troy acknowledged them with nods and Erasa, after making sure that greetings are done said " U know who Videl' dad is". At this Videl groaned ' _not again Erasa'_ but decided to see the new kids reaction.

Upon hearing Erasa's question Troy asked "Should I ?". And once again Videl, Sharpner and Erasa were dumbfounded. But Erasa again perked up " oh you live in south mountain area that's why you don't know, but once you listen his name you will be amazed".

"OH, Do tell" Troy replied considering that her father would be some hero or legend but he never expected the name that came from Erasa's mouth " Hercule Satan". - " ….Oh.… I know very well this name, and it must be good to be the daughter of supposed defeater of cell" Now although the tone and his behavior in which he answered surprised them but what shocked them, even Gohan was that he used the term 'supposed defeater of Cell'.

However considering he must have said it by mistake, Erasa asked" You mean defeater of Cell, right"? But he again surprised them " No, I mean what I said- the supposed defeater of Cell".

At this Videl reacted a little harshly not liking what the new kid was speaking" and what do you mean by supposed defeater of Cell. Everybody knows my dad defeated cell or are u one of those people who consider that those tricksters defeated cell, hm?"  
Sharpner also added " Yeah what is with u kids from mountains , instead of being grateful to Mr. Satan for saving your lives u act like u could have also defeated cell if given a chance."

But instead of giving any reaction on trickster word he again addressed " No, I don't said that those other fighters defeated cell but at same time I also ain't saying that your father defeated cell ".

Now normally Videl would have thrashed if someone would have said those words but after hearing that he doesn't even consider other fighters , she asked neutrally" If It wasn't my father and it wasn't those other fighters than who was it, you"?

Troy knowing that this conversation will take time decided to postpone it " oh don't worry, it wasn't me, and as much as I want to satisfy your and Sharpener's curiosity, it will take time so we will carry this at lunch." And after seeing that everybody seems to accept it, focused his attention on Gohan, and asked Erasa " What about him, is he also your friend?"

Upon seeing that he is asking about Gohan, Erasa replied" Oh yes he is also a good friend, he also comes from mountain area- Mt. Paozu, but as you have observed he is shy and quiet one but also a cutie **(At this Gohan Blushes)** and his name is Gohan". Now they had expected that new kid will drop the conversation but his reaction was quite a shock to them. With eyes widened, and finger pointing in Gohan's direction, he asked" Gohan, as in Son Gohan?" and upon receiving a nod, he continued " Amazing, to think that I will meet you here in this school, It's good".  
-

 _ **Well bye for today... till next time**_


End file.
